WWE Storyline Gone Wrong
by Rellylover123
Summary: This book will be delete because im going to combine this idea with my other book "you know you want me" so check that out!
1. Chapter 1

Randy's POV

"Randy you're such an idiot." Said Mike.

"Don't worry Mike." I said.

"You're going to get fired, you have to stay on Paul's good side." Said Mike as he leaned up against the ropes.

Mike and I were in the ring, Mike was practicing for his match tonight against Christian.

"Don't worry about me Mike, I'll be fine." I said starting to get annoyed.

"Don't worry about you? Randy, Paul will fire you! This is the eigth time you're later this month and this is the fourth time you've missed your practice. Paul warned you after your second miss that was the fourth time you were late that he is going to suspend you." Said Mike starting to get pissed off with me.

"Randy where you today?" I turned around and saw my other good friend John coming into the ring.

Before I could even respond someone else decided to answer the question and it.

"Probably hungover, I heard that you had one crazy night."

I turned around and saw Paul.

"Hey Paul what's going on-"

"Cut the crap Orton, I told you to stop being late. Was it worth it to go joy rides on your motorcycle at four in the morning?" Asked Paul who was pissed off.

He was dead serious.

"Sorry Paul, listen I promise it won't happen again." I said.

"Randy I swear if you're even five minutes late I will suspend you, also you're not allowed to rent any motorcycles for the next month. I don't want to hear any shit about your joy rides." Said Paul.

Since I can't bring my motorcycle with me, I rent them. I just miss driving them that I have to rent that but now I can't.

"Sure thing Paul, I'll give it back today." I said.

"Good and the maybe you learn how to show respect. You're 27 Randy, grow up." Said Paul.

I nodded trying to hold in my anger. When Paul become COO, he changed a lot. He was no longer the Triple H that was just fun and was a great drinking buddy, instead he turned into this. I thought when he became COO about a year ago, I would be able to slack off. Don't get me wrong though, he's a fantastic COO I guess him not letting us slack off did make him good at his job. I was still pissed though, just because he's my boss, he doesn't have the right to talk to me like this.

"Don't worry Paul, I'm no longer going to be a pain in your ass." I said.

"Good." Said Paul as he walked off.

"Randy he sounded serious." Said John.

"He was, he had the same look on his face when he suspended Ted for a week for being a shit disturber." I said. "I need to stay on his good side."

Just then, as if it were a sign, Paul's gorgeous daughter, Kelly Barbara Jean Levesque walked in. She's hands down the most beautiful girl in the WWE, that smile is my favourite thing about her. This gives me an idea.

"Wait, what if I ask out Kelly." I said.

"For the fourth time? God Randy, how many times do you want her to say no?" Said Mike.

I rolled my eyes. Kelly has rejected me three times, the only girl in the WWE who has done that. I would 95% of the girls I ask say yes on the first time then the other 5% say yes on the second but Kelly completely ruined that.

Kelly was handing out storylines to different superstars. Kelly job is to come up with storylines.

"Listen, I'll ask you, this time she will say yes. Then I'll take her out a few dates, then I will be on Paul's good side. He'll love me for treating his little girl as a princess." I said.

"Randy are you sure that's a good idea? She is Paul's daughter. You have to be careful to not do anything stupid." Said Mike.

"I won't, don't worry."

"Well there's your chance hot shot. She's alone." Said John as he pointed to the announcer's table.

I looked over and she was going through her purse. I smirked then started to walk out of the ring, I couldn't help but get nervous. I don't know why but every time I talked to her I do get nervous. It's just that she's so pretty.

I put my my hand on her waist, startling her.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

Kelly laughed. "Good morning Randy, how has your day been?"

I was in front of her, those eyes. They're so blue, so beautiful.

"Pretty good but it would be better if agree to go on a date with me." I smirked.

Kelly sighed. "Randy, I'm sorry but no."

"Oh come on Kells, it's just one date, what's the harm?"

"Randy, listen I don't think-"

"That it's a good idea for you to go out with a coworker, then I say Kelly it's fine, then you say sorry Randy but my answer is still no, then I say you don't even know me, it just one date, just give it a try. Come on Kells, we've gotten way too predictable, let's change it up a bit by you saying yes." I finished off with a smirk.

Kelly laughed. "Very smooth Randy, is that how you get the girl you want?"

"We'll see if you change your mind." I said.

Kelly thought about it for a bit. "Okay Randy, one date."

I smirked. "Perfect, tomorrow night. I'll stop by your hotel room."

"Sounds good Randy." Kelly smiled.

I walked around her and kissed her cheek. "Can't wait."

I walked back into the ring to the boys, they had shock expressions.

"How'd you do it?" Asked Mike.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." I smirked.

Paul is going to love me.

Kelly's POV

"Okay that was a very successful, meeting. We'll come up with more ideas how we are going to get myself, Randy and John into a rivalry within the next couple of weeks." Said my father.

We all got up and as I walked out I felt my good friend, Alex Riley grab my arm.

"Hey Kells, can we talk for a bit?" Asked Alex.

"Sure." I said.

We went off to the side. Alex and I have been very good friends since I started in the WWE two years ago, we do the same thing, think of storylines. Well hopefully I'll be able to become Raw general manager.

"Listen Kells, I've liked you for the past year and I was wondering if you would go out on date with me tomorrow night?" Smiled Alex.

"Alex I'm so sorry but Randy already asked me out for tomorrow." I have an apologetic smile.

Honesty, even if Alex did get to me first, I would've said no. I don't see Alex in that way and I don't want to lead him. I've always had this little crush on Randy, I've said no all those other times because of his reputation.

"Wait, so you would rather go out with that asshole than with me? Seriously Kelly? The guy is a total tool!" Said Alex as he started to get mad.

"I'm sorry Alex, I really am." I said.

"So you've been leading me on this whole year? All those smiles, all the times you flirted with me were just a way to lead me on!" Alex was beyond mad by this point.

"Alex I'm sorry that you misread all of those, I didn't mean to lead you on." I said.

I wasn't flirting with him, I couldn't have been. It's not my fault he misread everything I said and I just smile to everyone. People always say I look very happy.

"Whatever Kelly." Said Alex as he walked away.

I sighed. I didn't mean for anything of that to happen.

 **just a little authors note, I won't always do this but it makes me sad that this ship of Randy and Kelly is basicually gone. So I decided to write this because I miss it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Randy's POV

"So anyways, I come home soaking wet and my dad asks me why I'm wet and I thought the best excuse was I was walking around with my friend and I fell into the fountain that is two blocks away. He actually believe me because he said and I quote 'I always knew you were that stupid Kelly.'" Finished Kelly.

Kelly was telling me a story of her in high school when she was at a party and she jumped in a pool to impress a guy.

"Damn Kelly, I wish I knew you in high school. You would've been so much fun." I said.

"Please, it was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done to impress a guy. I didn't even get him in the end so it pointless." Said Kelly as she took a bite of her fries.

Kelly and I went to the restaurant in the hotel and we both got a hamburger and fries.

"What was your most embarrassing story to get a girl?" Asked Kelly.

I thought about, soon it came to me but it's too embarrassing.

"Nothing seems to come to mind." I said as I took a bite of my burger.

"Bullshit! What is it?" Demanded Kelly.

I sighed. "Fine but don't think too low of me."

"I promise I won't."

"So basically it was when I first started so about three years ago." I started. "A bunch of us were at a club, divas, superstars, everyone. There was this one girl I had my eyes on so I went to go talk to her. I walked up to her and said that I work for the WWE thinking that it would impress her right?" Kelly nodded, I sighed. "Her exact words and I quote 'oh my god you're Stone Cold Steve Austin aren't you?'"

Kelly bursted out laughing. "What did you say?"

"I played along, that's how embarrassing it was. Throughout the whole night she kept on calling me Steve, I avoided everyone at the club. No one, not even John or Mike knows that I pretended to be Stone Cold."

Kelly laughed again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep on laughing." I said.

"Did you at least get a kiss?" asked Kelly.

"Nope because turns out she had a boyfriend." I said.

"So you pretended to be Stone Cold for nothing?" Asked Kelly. I nodded. "You were so desperate."

"I can't even watch his matches anymore." I said.

Kelly laughed. We continued to eat and talk and after about 40 minutes we were done eating but I didn't want the date to be over.

"Sweetheart, I would hate to see this date cut so short, do you want to head up to my room?" I said.

Kelly looked at me uneasy. "Randy if you're implying-"

"I'm not Kells, just for us to talk." I said.

I wasn't implying sex, I don't want to have sex with her well I do but not under these circumstances. Kelly is a great girl but I only need her to make sure I continue to be on Paul's good side.

"Okay sounds good Randy." Smiled Kelly.

The waitress came, I grabbed the check, I also texted Mike and John that they better be out of the room within the next 10 minutes and we were on our way. I pressed the elevator button.

"Randy here let me pay you back." Said Kelly as went go through her purse but I put my hand on hers to make her stop.

"No Kelly, you're not paying me back." I said seriously.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I got next time."

The elevator door opened and we both walked in, I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close to me.

"So there will be a next time, good to know." I said.

I saw Kelly blush.

"We'll see if it'll be a date though." Said Kelly with a sly smirk.

The elevator door opened and I let her to my room. I opened the door letting Kelly walk in first. I looked around and saw that Mike and John were nowhere in right. Right now John is in a relationship with Eve and Mike is trying to get with Maryse who is a total bitch to him.

Kelly and I walked down to the couch.

"You're so beautiful." I said. "You're so different from all the divas here, you're the most beautiful."

I wasn't lying, I truly think she is the most beautiful girl in the WWE. Kelly didn't seem to believe me though. She looked at me like I was crazy.

Kelly's POV

"Yeah okay Randy." I said.

"You are." Randy said sternly.

"Oh please, have you seen those girls? It's not even a close match between them and me." I said.

Randy rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

I rolled my eyes then before I knew it, Randy cupped my face. I started to get nervous. I looked into Randy's beautiful blue eyes. Randy is a really good looking guy, my favourite thing about him besides his smile (not his smirk, his smile) and his eyes are those tattoos. I just think they're really nice. Soon Randy started to lean in, I put my hands on his stomach. His body is something else, he takes very good care of himself and those abs are something amazing. I leaned up a bit and soon our lips connect. He's such a good kisser. Randy's hands went through my hair and my hands went on his back. This kiss was amazing, absolutely amazing. Full of passion, love everything. All of a sudden I was now straddling Randy. His hands rested firmly on my waist and my hands were on his shoulders. I pulled back unwillingly, for two reasons: 1. I needed to breathe and 2. I didn't want things to go further.

Randy smiled at me. "You're amazing."

I felt my cheeks getting red. "How about we watch some TV?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Randy.

I got off of him but I felt Randy pull me back down so I was sitting on his lap.

I giggled.

"I would prefer if you stay right here." Said Randy.

"Of course you would." I said.

I leaned over to the table and grabbed the remote. I rested my back on the arm rest so Randy could see. I rested my head on his chest. One of his hands were on the arm rest and the other was resting on my thigh.

Honestly, after tonight I do see myself and Randy actually lasting for quite some time. He's a great guy and seems to really like me.

John's POV

Mike and I were walking from the bar in the hotel.

"Don't worry about it Mike, she's a bitch." I said.

Maryse was a total bitch to Mike. Mike didn't even ask her out all he did was ask her if she was okay and she started to get mad at him for "hitting on her". I understand that Mike can't seem to take a no but you don't gotta be so mean about it.

"It's whatever John." Said Mike.

I unlocked the door and saw a quite romantic scene. Kelly was on Randy's lap, her back on the arm rest and her head on his chest. Both of Randy's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. They were both sleeping.

"Isn't that romantic?" I said.

"Sure is, they make quite a couple. They remind of those sappy couples from those sappy romance movies." Said Mike.

I laughed then I went to grab the top bed sheet and then I turn off the TV. I put it on them then I heard Kelly's phone vibrate which was on the table. Maria is calling her. Maria was with us at the bar, she witnessed Maryse being a bitch. Maria is a sweet girl though.

I walked into the bathroom.

"Hey Maria, it's John. Kelly and Randy fell asleep on the couch. Don't worry they're fully clothed." I said.

Maria laughed. "Okay good, I was just wondering where she was. Sorry about Maryse, she was out of line. I already called her an idiot."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. Anyways I'm really tired. Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight John."

I hung up the phone and got ready for bed. I put Kelly's phone back on the table. They honestly make a really cute couple. I took out my phone and took a picture of them. I went to my bed and saw that Mike has already passed out. I'm really lucky, I have a great girl like Eve. Randy doesn't understand that Kelly can be a really good girl for him and poor Mike has fallen for a girl who hasn't fallen for him. I'm just that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly's POV

I woke up by the sound of two people talking. I lifted my head off of Randy's chest.

"Sorry Kelly, we didn't mean to wake you. We were actually fighting about which one of us should wake you two up cause well Randy isn't the most pleasant person to wake up." Said Mike.

"Don't worry about it guys, I'll wake him up." I said.

"Oh good." Said Mike in relief.

Mike walked to the bathroom and John walked to his suitcase.

"Randy." I said.

Randy didn't budge.

"Randy." I said a little louder.

He still hasn't moved. I put my hands on his face and shook his head back and forth and Randy started to stir.

"Kelly." He groaned.

"Come on Randy, we have to head down to the arena." I said.

Randy slowly opened his eyes. "Why does your father insist on having early practices?"

"I don't know, now come on Randy let go of me. We have to be there in one hour." I said trying to sound stern.

Randy yawned. "We got time."

Randy wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and my hands were still on his cheeks. Randy leaned down and leaned up and soon we started to kiss. I put my hands on the back of his neck and Randy pulled me closer.

"Do you two need me to leave the room?" Asked John.

I pulled back blushing. "No it's okay John, I should get going."

Randy groaned. "Thanks John."

"Anything for you Randy." Said John.

Randy took his arms off my waist .

I got up then grabbed my phone and Randy handed me my purse.

"See you John." I said.

"See ya Kells." Said John.

"Here I'll walk you out." Said Randy.

Randy opened the door letting me get out first. Randy came out closing the door slightly.

"So Kelly am I second date material or only a one time thing?" Smirked Randy.

"I guess I'll go on another date with you." I said.

Randy put his hands on my hips. "You guess?"

I put my hands on top of his.

"I guess." I smiled.

Randy leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"We'll talk soon Kells." Said Randy.

"Okay Randy."

I pulled back.

"I'll see you later Randy." I said.

"Bye beautiful." Said Randy.

I turned around not wanting to see me blush, I started to walk to my room, I heard the door shut. I looked back and Randy was inside. I couldn't help but smile.

I walked into my room. I saw Maria and Maryse on the couch.

"Details! Tell us everything!" Said Maria.

"He's just so sweet!" I said.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "I don't trust him, he's a scumbag."

"Maryse! Randy isn't that bad of a guy." Said Maria.

"Oh please Maria, this guy has gone after every single Diva! Name me one diva he hasn't gone after, just one! You can't! You've even gone on a date with him cause you fell for his charm." Said Maryse. "Before Mike started flirting with me, Randy would, he talks to any girl."

I looked down not knowing what to say. She is right. He flirts with every girl.

"Maryse, Kelly had a really nice time with Randy don't ruin it for her." Said Maria.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"We should get going." I said.

The girls nodded and we started getting ready. They started to tell me what happened with Mike. So basically, Maria has a huge crush on John and John and Mike were at the bar. Maria made Maryse go with her to the boys. Maryse wasn't talking to Mike and then Mike asked her if she was okay then after the third time of him asking Maryse told him to stop asking her out and just leave her alone because he's a creep then she stormed out.

"Maryse, that wasn't really nice of you." I said.

"I didn't do it to be nice." Said Maryse.

I sighed. She doesn't understand that she has a great guy waiting for her.

Randy's POV

"Come on Mike! Maryse is nothing but a bitch, go for someone else!" I said.

The boys just told me what happened with Mike and Maryse.

"That's what I've been saying! Go for some other diva." Said John.

"Guys I don't know Maryse is-"

I cut off Mike. "A bitch, listen if you go for someone else maybe you could make her jealous."

I didn't say that to give him advice on how to get Maryse but I said it to actually date a different girl.

"I'll think about it." Said Mike.

I nodded starting to rub my shoulder. "Man sleeping on the couch is not fun."

"Didn't look comfortable at all for you." Said Mike.

"Trust me it wasn't but it was worth it. Kelly is basically in love with me." I said with a smirk.

John shook his head. "Randy I don't want to see the poor girl get hurt."

"She won't, we're not serious. It'll only be like two more dates. Tops. Then after that I'll figure out a way to get her to end things without making me look like the bad guy and everything will be fine." I said. "Now if you guys will excuse me I have to go meet up with the WWE princess now."

The boys nodded then I started to walk to her office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her yell.

I walked in. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi Randy." Said Kelly as she sorted out some papers.

I saw down next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and started to kiss her exposed shoulder.

"Randy stop I have a lot of work." Said Kelly.

"Take a break." I said.

"Randy no I'm not taking a break." Kelly said. "Please, after I'm done at around 7-"

"Save it Kelly, I'm not at your beck and call." I said as I started to get up.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Fine Randy, if you want to me immature that's fine. I'm working, when you're fighting in the ring you don't see me coming down and feeling you up."

I was starting to get mad. Here I was giving her the highlight of her day and she is rejecting me.

"There's a huge difference between my job and your job Kelly, I actually had to work for it." I said as I let my temper get the best of me.

Kelly got up. "What do you think I'm doing now Randy? I'm working! The more work I do the closer I am to becoming Raw general manager."

"Whatever Kelly, just don't come crawling back to me when you want some attention." I said as I left the room.

If she wants to be like that, that's fine. I don't have to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Randy Orton's POV

"What was that?" I asked Mike.

Mike shrugged. I heard something bang against the wall. I got off of the couch and opened the door. I leaned against the frame and saw Eve and John making out.

"I thought I heard something hit the wall didn't think it was you Eve." I smirked.

John pulled back and gave me a glare.

"Thanks for killing the mood Randy." Said Eve with a playful eye roll.

"Anytime, Eve. I'll let you two get back to your business, try not to make too much noise, I'm trying to watch TV." I said.

"We'll try but we make no promises, goodnight Randy." Said Eve.

"Goodnight Eve." I said as I got back inside.

I do like Eve for John. She's a sweet girl. I remember when she first came John saw her and he looked at me and said "don't even think about it" and I didn't. I knew John wanted to date her and I left it. Mike and I continued to watch TV then John came in.

"Hey guys." Said John as he took a seat.

"How was your date?" Asked Mike.

"It was great." Said John. "Eve actually had a great idea for you Randy."

"What is it?" I asked.

"For your next date with Kelly, it should be a double date tomorrow night." Said John.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Kelly and I are right now not on speaking terms."

"What did you do?" Asked Mike.

"Hey, I didn't do anything. She blew me off to do more work, I was giving her the highlight of her day by kissing her and she would rather look at boring papers." I said.

"You're a dumbass." Said John.

"She has a job Randy." Said Mike.

"I don't care, I'm only with her to get back on Paul's good side, I'm not going to waste my time with her if I'm not going to get some." I said.

"Paul is going to be quite thrilled that you want his daughter for your horny needs. You're going to be on the top of his good list." Said Mike sarcastically.

I sighed. They're right.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. Tell Eve Thursday works better." I said.

"Okay I will." Said John. "Also Mike, Eve told me that Melina has a crush on you."

"Oh man! That's perfect, Melina is a great girl I should know-" I was cut off by John throwing a pillow at me.

"Listen guys I don't know. I just really like Maryse." Said Mike.

"Give me a break, this will be good for you Mike! Maryse will get jealous." I said.

"Let's just drop it." Said Mike.

John and I sighed at the same time then continue watching TV. Tomorrow I have to get back on Kelly's good side, I'll apologize even though I don't mean it.

Kelly's POV

I was going through some more papers in my dad's office. He's giving me so much work that I don't even have time to think. I heard someone knock on the door and I looked up and saw the Randy the asshole Orton.

"Good morning beautiful." Said Randy as he sat down next to me.

I didn't respond to him, I just continued to skim through my papers.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that." Said Randy as he put his around my shoulder.

I didn't bother responding.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Asked Randy.

I looked over to him. "I'm not making you say anything."

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry alright? I was an asshole, you have a job and I should leave you alone when you're working."

"I forgive you Randy." I said.

Randy smiled. "Good, Eve and John invited is us to go out to dinner with them, do you want to go?"

"Sure sounds like fun." I said.

"I'll let them know, are you on break?" Asked Randy.

"Not for much longer." I said.

"Well I can't waste anymore time." Said Randy and then he quickly leaned down and kissed me. Randy's arm was around my shoulder, I put one hand on his cheek and we leaned back on the couch. Randy put his other arm around my waist. I pulled back when I heard someone clear their throat. It was my father.

"Glad to see you're hard at work Kelly." Said my father.

Randy took his arm off of me.

"I was just leaving." Said Randy.

"No you weren't Randy, my daughter needs to stop focusing on distractions like you and focus on her work." Said my dad.

"Dad." I said in a warning tone.

"No it's okay Kells." Said Randy as he got up.

"With all due respect Paul, your daughter has been working hard, she's been here since 8, she's tired, she's stressed out. Just leave her alone and stop being on her ass all the time." Said Randy.

My father and Randy were standing in front of each other.

"Randy you have no right to tell me how to run my relationship with my daughter, just because you're her boyfriend it doesn't mean shit." Said my dad.

"Actually it does Paul, I care about her just as much as you do, I want what's best for her and her working 10 hours a day with pointless papers isn't what's good for her and that's not where she should be in her working career." Said Randy starting to get mad.

My dad's face changed. He didn't seem to be mad anymore.

"You can leave Randy." Said my father.

Randy sighed. "I'll see you later Kelly."

I gave Randy a smile then he left.

"Dad this wasn't his fault-"

"I like him Kelly." Said my dad. "Be careful with him though, you know his reputation but he seems to care about you a lot by talking to me like that."

I smiled. This is the first guy my dad has ever approved for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Randy's POV

"I have this shit in the bag." I said to John and Mike.

John, Mike and I were in a hallway alone.

"Randy you're late. Raw starts in 10 minutes and you were suppose to be here an hour ago." Said Mike.

"I know! Paul didn't even say anything to me it's like he doesn't care. I am golden." I said with a smirk.

John shook his head. For these past two weeks John has been convincing me to break things off with Kelly.

"I think what really helped my chances with being a Paul's good side is when I asked Kelly if she wanted to share a room with me." I said.

Usually Kelly has to leave before I do so usually I'm late. Paul doesn't seem to care. Within the past two weeks though my feelings for Kelly hasn't changed. She's a sweet girl and all but I don't want a relationship, for now I prefer being single.

"Randy do you hear yourself? Kelly is a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve to be played by you. You told me two weeks ago two more dates but it's been two weeks! You asked her to share a room with her and you two have gone on more dates than Eve and me! Randy this has gotten out of control." Said John. "Have you even considered how Kelly feels about you?"

"Kelly doesn't care about me in that way." I said. "John why don't you understand that this is the best case scenario for me?"

John shook his head with a sigh.

"Besides I already figured out how I'm going to get us to break up anyway. I'll start acting more distant so Kelly will start to think that we should break up. I'll make her think it and I won't look like an asshole." I explained.

"That's a good plan." Said Mike.

John looked at him in shock. "Don't encourage him. He's playing mind games with her."

I rolled my eyes. "John it's fine. Just calm down."

"It's not fine! If this was so fine why don't you tell Kelly why you even asked her out from the start?" Asked John. "You can't! Cause you know she likes you!"

"She doesn't care about me in that way." I said sternly.

It didn't even sound like I was to trying to convince John, it sounded like I'm trying to convince myself.

"Whatever you say Randy." Said John with an eye roll.

"Come on we got to go for our segment in the ring." Said Mike.

I nodded then we got up. By the next week, Kelly and I should be broken up.

Alex's POV

I turned off the recording and sent a text to Kelly with the recording. I was walking and hid behind a wall when I heard Randy say that Paul didn't care that he was late.

What a surprise. Kelly's boyfriend of three weeks is using her. This bitch is going to get what was coming to her, she rejected me to go with that asshole. She should've cancelled her date with Randy to go with me. I would've been a much better choice.

I got a text back from Kelly saying thank you for telling me which I responded with no problem and not to tell Randy.

I'm not even done with this. I have plan to get Kelly back for leading me on and for rejecting me like that. Watch out Kelly, you made your choice and you're going to pay for it.

Kelly's POV

I walked into mine and that asshole's room ready to start crying. I got ready for sleep and went to my bed on my stomach and started to cry. Randy is at the bar with a couple of the superstars, I wasn't in the mood to go.

I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for Randy. His reputation of being an asshole to girls suits him very well. After 20 minutes of crying, I heard Randy come in.

"Hey baby, I'm here." Said Randy.

I didn't bother responding or moving.

I felt Randy sit on the bed.

"Sweetheart are you sleeping?"Asked Randy.

"Go away." I muttered in the pillow.

"Kells what's wrong?" Asked Randy as he started to rub his hand up and down my back.

I turned to look at him and Randy looked shocked to see my crying face.

"Kelly what hap-"

"Have you been using to me get on my father's good side for the past three weeks?" I asked cutting him off.

"Kelly, who the hell told you that? Of course not!" Said Randy with confidence.

I took a deep breath. "Randy I'm asking you one more time, have you been using to me get on my father's good side for the past three weeks?"

"Kelly no I haven't-"

I grabbed my phone and put on the recording. We listen to the whole thing.

"Kelly." Said Randy softly. "I don't know what to say."

"Now you don't, cause for the past three weeks you've been so good with what to say. By the way you were sweet talking me, actually making me think you like me." I said as I got up not wanting to even be in the same room as him.

I went go to the door but Randy blocked my path.

"Kelly where are you going?" Asked Randy.

"I'm staying with Maria and Maryse. I don't want to be even near you!" I said.

Randy looked like he was trying to control her anger. Randy is very temperamental, anything could send him off.

"Kelly it's 1am, they didn't even come to the bar cause they were tired. Just stay here tonight, I'll take the couch." Said Randy.

I sighed. "Looks like you got what you wanted huh? For me to break up with you, for you to longer have to deal with me."

Randy ran his hands through his hair. "It wasn't like that Kelly, I didn't want you to find out this way, who sent you that anyway?"

"It doesn't matter Randy! What matters is that." I started to choke up. "What matter is that for the past three weeks you've played me, you hurt me so much Randy! I actually thought you liked me! I look like the idiot in all of this thinking that a guy like you is actually capable of being in a relationship but I was wrong. You used to me to be on my dad's good side. I was just another play toy for you, I'm just another name added on the list of the girls who have fallen for your charm."

By this point tears were streaming down my face. Randy just looked at me now knowing what to say. I wiped my tears, he'll never understand how much he hurt me. I walked passed Randy but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. He looked defeated. Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A part of me wanted to hug him because I know that he can make me feel better but I knew I couldn't. He doesn't care about me, I'm just his new flavour of the month.

Randy's POV

John was right. I shouldn't have done this. Kelly fell hard for me and I broke her heart. She got hurt by me. Tears stained her beautiful face and all I want to do is comfort her but I know I can't do that. She hates me.

"I'm really sorry Kelly." I started. "I didn't expect for you to fall for me."

"What do you mean you didn't expect me to fall for you?" Said Kelly starting to get mad. "You've been sweet talking me, hell you even asked me to share a room with you!"

I wish I could say that I developed feelings for Kelly. She's truly a great girl but the only thing I want is my single life. I miss being able to talk to any girl I want and going to clubs till three and going for joy rides.

"Kells I don't know what to tell you." I said.

"I can't do this with you Randy! I can't be in the same room with you, I fucking hate you, you hurt me so much Randy!" Said Kelly as more tears were forming.

I put my hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kelly pulled my hand off of her. "Don't touch me! You're such an asshole Randy! Did you really not think I would get hurt? Are you that self absorbed that you don't even think about other people's feelings? You're such an idiot Randy."

I started to get mad. Here I was apologizing to her and she was being a bitch about it. I know I messed up but I doesn't mean she can bitch at me. I wasn't yelling at her, I didn't call her anything.

"Excuse you Kelly, you got to watch with what you say. I know I messed up but I apologized so stop being a whiny bitch about it." I said as I started to raise my voice.

Kelly crossed her arms on her chest. "So you think saying I'm sorry is going to fix things? News flash Randy, it doesn't! Especially when you did something this stupid, you are the biggest asshole dickhead I've ever seen! I can't believe I actually liked you!"

I groaned in frustration. "I didn't take you as a bitch Kelly! Guess we didn't know each other as well as we thought we did!"

"Yeah if I've would've known how much of a dick you are I would've said no for the fourth time!" Kelly said.

"And if I would've known how much of a bitch you really are then I would've continue getting risk fired! Don't worry Kelly, these past three weeks wasn't a picnic for me! I had to deal with your bitch ass, you're the most high maintenance, spoiled, whore I've ever met!" I said letting my temper take control.

"What do you think it was for me? I had to deal with a temperamental, over sensitive, sex crazed 12 year old boy! God Randy, I just hate you! Randy please the only whore around here is you! I'm quite proud being known as one of the girls who hasn't slept with you!" Yelled Kelly.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kelly, say something original."

"I just need to know one thing, within these pass three weeks you've said to me that I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever met, that I bring out the best in you, that you're so happy when I'm around, are any of those true?" Kelly said as she tried to calm down.

Before I could even think about the question, my temper answered it for me. "Kelly you must be delusional to think I actually meant all of that, I'm a better actor than I thought."

Kelly closed her eyes, I guess to stop the tears. She sighed and said "I guess you really are, hope you got what you wanted, maybe then you'll be happy."

Kelly turned around and went to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it across the room. Fuck this, if she wants to be a bitch then she can be. I'm going to get over this by tomorrow, she on the other hand is going to be miserable.

I took the top sheet, walked to the pillow I threw and picked it up. I went to the couch and started to make my bed. I sat on the edge of the couch, rubbing my temples. I need to calm down.

I heard Kelly walk out.

"By the way Randy, you did get what you wanted my dad loves you and don't worry I won't tell him what happened." She said calmly but with attitude.

I didn't bother responding. I just walked right passed her and went to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face rubbing my eyes. I finished getting for bed. As I walked out I saw that Kelly was already in bed. I knew she was crying. A part of me wanted to go comfort her but I knew she would just push me off. I turned off the lights then went to the couch.

I already knew Kelly wouldn't tell her dad, she's too nice of a person to risk my job like that. After tonight though, Kelly and I are done. At least I can go back to being single.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly's POV

I got up at around 7:30. I have a meeting today at 8 so I better hurry up. I quickly got ready, not even bothering to put on make up. As I walked out the door I saw Randy on the couch sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes when I saw him and walked straight out the door.

I'm so mad at him, I can't believe that he actually did that, is he really that stupid? I gotta to move passed this though. Tomorrow I'll tell my parents Randy and I agreed to be friends, it was mutual and everything will be fine. Then I don't have to talk to that asshole again.

The hotel let us use a room to do the meeting. I was the last one to arrive but thank god I wasn't late.

"So we agreed last meeting to start up a rivalry with myself, Randy Orton and John Cena. Has anyone thought of the idea?" Asked my father.

I saw Alex shoot his hand up. My dad called on him.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should start it off with Randy in a romantic storyline but it's different. Randy uses the girl to get a title shot with John. Randy wins the title shot, RKOs the girl cause she's no longer useful to him, then you get mad at him, John wants his rematch. Win, win." Said Alex.

Everyone agreed. It's a good idea. It makes sense for Randy to do that since he is known as a bad guy and plus he used me it's in his character.

"That's good Alex, but why would Paul be mad at Randy for using the RKO on the girl?" Asked my mom, Stephanie.

"Well." Paused Alex. "I was actually thinking about the girl to be Kelly."

Everyone turned to me.

"Me in a romantic storyline with Randy?" I asked a little uneasy.

"Yeah I was thinking that maybe you could be the Raw general manager and Randy just using you." Said Alex with emphasis on 'using'.

"Kelly, if you don't want to do the storyline that's fine, you won't be general manager-"

I cut my dad off. "No I want to do it, I was just shocked that's all. Randy and I are seeing each other anyway so it'll be good."

I really didn't want to do the storyline but I want to be Raw general manager. It's my dream.

"Okay, let's brainstorm some ideas. I want John and Randy to fight at the elimination chamber in three weeks so this should start tonight." Said Paul.

The meeting was done two hours later. As we left I grabbed Alex by his arm and pulled him to the side.

"What was that? You know what Randy did why would you make us go into a storyline?" I asked angrily.

"Revenge Kelly. You broke my heart for that asshole so since you seem to like him so much just imagine working with him until Summerslam." Said Alex.

"Alex, I didn't know that you liked me and I'm sorry for hurting you but think about how much Randy hurt me, we're even." I said.

"No we're not Kelly, because I work with you. I see you everyday! The only reason why you saw Randy everyday is because you two were dating now you get to know how it feels like to work with someone who has broken your heart." Said Alex as he walked off.

I sighed. If my dad finds out that Randy and I broke up and what he did he's cancelling this storyline on the spot and I can't let that happen, I'm finally becoming Raw General Manager, my dream job.

Randy's POV

Mike and I joined John who was taking a break on his match against Jack.

"Guys, Kelly found out." I said.

"How?" Asked John.

John almost sounded relieve. I on the other hand have been feeling like crap all day. I feel bad for hurting her but not for what I've said to her.

"I don't know but it was a recording of our conversation yesterday. Someone heard the whole thing."

I tried to make it look like I don't care, I don't want them thinking I care that she found out.

"How did she take it?" Asked Mike.

I shook my head. "She was upset, we got into a really heated argument. A lot of stuff was said."

"Oh Randy, I'm sorry." Said John.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. At least I'm single again and she told me she won't tell Paul what happened so I'm good."

"What do you mean she won't tell Paul what happened?" Asked Mike.

"I don't know, she said that she won't. I knew she wouldn't anyways if she found out. She's too sweet of girl to actually risk my job like that." I said.

John sighed. "Unbelievable, you were a complete asshole and somehow you still manage to win."

I saw Kelly walking up to us. She wasn't smiling. Kelly always smiles but this time she wasn't. Even when she looked at John and Mike she wasn't smiling. She's really upset.

"Randy I need to talk to you." She said.

I tensed up. "Okay I'll be right over."

Kelly nodded walking to the commentators' table.

Before I got up, John grabbed my arm.

"Control your temper." He said sternly.

I nodded.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Mike.

I shrugged.

"Maybe to tell you to go fuck yourself and hopefully kick you in the balls, if I were Kelly I would do that." Said John.

Mike laughed. "Honestly I would too."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back."

Honestly I would too. I began to walk towards her.

I joined Kelly at the table. I'm not apologizing to her, I already did last night and she was a bitch about it.

"Listen Randy, today at my meeting we discussed a few things." She said as she played the hem of her shirt.

"And?" I asked.

"They want me to become general manager." She said looking up.

I was happy for her but I'm confused.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"They only want me to become general manager so I can do a storyline with you that starts tonight." She said.

I looked at her skeptical. "What kind of a storyline?"

"Romantic one."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them and just looked at Kelly's face.

"I'm okay with that." I said.

"But you see Randy, I can't tell my dad we broke up cause if he finds out he'll feel bad that I'm doing this storyline with you so he'll shut it down." Said Kelly.

"So you want us to pretend to date?" I asked.

Kelly nodded.

"No." I said sternly.

"Randy come on! You used me, let me use you! I want to be Raw general manager!" Pleaded Kelly.

"My final answer is no. Sorry Kelly but I can't pretend to still be dating you then I won't be able to do the stuff I want to do." I said I was about to get up.

"I'll tell my dad what you did." Said Kelly.

I stayed in my seat. "No you won't, you won't become Raw general manager."

"That's true but think of the shit you're going to be in, it'll be worth it not to become general manager." Said Kelly.

She's right.

"You're bluffing." I said.

Kelly is too sweet, she won't tell her dad.

"Try me." Said Kelly as she grabbed her phone.

I think she's bluffing but I don't know for sure. I can't risk it.

I sighed. "Fine I'll do it."

"Thank you Randy." Said Kelly with a smile.

"How long Kelly?"

"Till Summerslam." Answered Kelly.

Two months! How am I going to survive? Well I guess karma is a bitch.

"Here, I'll tell you what's going to happen" said Kelly.

Well at least she's hot.


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly's POV

"You and Mike? Oh my god that so cute!" I said excitedly.

Maria smiled. "Yeah you girls are right, I need to get over John and Mike is a nice guy."

Maria has had a huge crush on John ever since they kissed on screen two months ago but since he's been with Eve, they couldn't get together. I noticed that Maryse hasn't said anything.

"It's beyond cute, you and Mike will make a perfect couple." I said.

"Are you ready for your first night as general manager?" Maria asked.

I sighed. "I'm excited but you know."

I told them everything and played the recording for them which resulted in Maryse basically saying I told you so and Maria trying to help me feel better.

"All you guys are doing is talking. Just prepared for your guys' kiss for next week." Said Maryse.

"I'm going to see him at the hotel room so I'm never going to get a break from him. It honestly sucks, he hurt me so much." I said.

"I know Kells but at least you get to do your dream job. If this storyline is a success you can be general manager for a long time. Two months Kells, that's it." Maria said.

"Speaking of storylines, Maria there is one going to be with you. Love story, don't know we who yet but it'll happen around two weeks after mine and Randy's relationship is over." I explained trying to get off of the topic of Randy and me.

Maria nodded.

"Also Maryse, you and Mike are going to get more segments. The fans seem to love you two, I hope this won't get awkward since you're seeing him, Maria." I said.

"It won't be awkward, plus today is my first date with him. We're seeing a movie so it won't be too big." Said Maria.

"Yeah it'll be fine. I hope you two have a good time." Said Maryse.

Maryse almost seemed jealous. I think it's because it looks like Mike has moved on.

"Listen girls I got to go. Maria call me when the date is over, I want to know everything!" I said as I got up.

Maria nodded."Good luck out there Kells, you'll kill it."

"Good luck Kelly!" Said Maryse.

I walked out to where the scene was going to be taken place. I stood nervously by the buffet table. I saw two fully tattoo arms wrap around my waist. Randy pulled me so my back was on his chest. I wanted to push him off but everyone thinks we're dating, I can't risk this. When Randy accused me of bluffing about telling my dad what he did he was right, I was bluffing. I wouldn't tell my father, it wouldn't be right to risk Randy's job like that especially since the fans adore him.

"You'll be fine, babe. Just relax." Said Randy.

"I'm so nervous, what if I mess up? Randy I could ruin my chance to become the permanent Raw general manager! I can't do this, I can't go on live television-"

Randy turned me around and cupped my face. "Relax Kelly, you'll be great. Trust me. We practice this so many times and you nailed it every time. Relax."

I nodded then Randy smiled.

"Places!" Said one of the writers, Erin.

Randy kissed me on my forehead. "Relax."

Randy is really treating me like his girlfriend. He's taking advantage of this.

Randy left to go meet up with Cody and Ted. I heard them count down to when we went live.

"So anyways, I walked up to her right? She completely recognized me, hey Randy are you listening?" Said Cody.

At this point Randy was staring at me.

"Checking out the blonde huh?" Said Ted.

"Randy you should know that-"

Randy cut Cody off. "I'll be right back."

I grabbed my coffee and turned around coming face to face with Randy.

"I haven't seen you around here, I'm Randy Orton." Said Randy as he stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Trust me Randy, everyone here knows who you are. I'm new here actually, today is my first day, I'm Kelly."

Randy smirked. "Welcome to the WWE Kelly, I bet you heard about my match with Kane tonight. The general manager must be pretty stupid to put me against Kane, it's obvious that I'm going to win."

I had a sly smirk on my face. "You're cocky aren't you Randy."

"Kelly I'm not being cocky, I'm just stating a fact." Smirked again Randy.

I laughed. "As for the general being stupid to make this match, personally I think it's a great match considering I'm the one who made it."

I ended it with a smirk. Randy's eyes widen.

"Wait, you're Triple H's daughter? I hope you don't take this the wrong way Kelly but you look nothing like your father." Said Randy as he looked me up and down.

"Thanks for the flattery Randy but that's not going to get you anywhere. Good luck tonight though." I said.

I passed by him taking a sip from my coffee.

"I was about to tell you Randy but you didn't listen to me, smooth move by the way, calling her stupid, genius, is that your secret to getting girls?" Said sarcastically Cody.

I was out of sight of the camera so I started watching their segment.

Randy shot Cody a glare. "What's genius is what I'm about to tell you boys, I got a plan."

Ted and Cody nodded. Soon Erin yelled cut.

I started to walk off but Randy spun me around. "See sweetheart, I told you there was nothing to be worried about."

I rolled my eyes. "Guess you told me."

"Listen I got to go, they want me to run through some stuff with Kane before the match. I'll see you tonight though in our room." Randy said.

I nodded.

Randy went to leave but I pulled him back then giving him a kiss on his cheek. I didn't do it cause I wanted to do but because I have to. This job means to me more than anything and if it means I have to pretend to my dad that I'm dating Randy then so be it. I worked too hard for the past two years to get rid of it now.

Randy's POV After Raw

I walked into mine and Kelly's room. I went to the bar with John, Phil and some of the other guys.

"Hey." I said as I walked in to Kelly.

Kelly lying on the couch and was watching TV.

"Hey Randy." She mumbled.

I was taking off my shoes. "You did great today Kells."

"Thank you, you did good too." Said Kelly.

I looked over to Kelly and saw her yawn. She was getting up.

"I'll take the couch." Stated Kelly.

Kelly started to walk to the bed to grab her pillow but I grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at me.

"I'll take the couch." I said sternly.

"No Randy, it's fine. You took the couch last night." Kelly trailed off not looking at me.

We never spoke about what happened last night.

"Kelly we should talk about what happened last night." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about. It's done it's over." Said Kelly.

"Kelly we have to talk about last night. A lot of stuff was said."

"Randy I really don't want to talk about it, whatever happened, happened. We can't change anything now."

If she doesn't want to talk about that's okay with me, I just don't want to hear her bitch about it later.

I half smiled. "If that's what you want."

Kelly nodded then took her pillow.

"I'm taking the couch." I said.

I don't know why I care so much if she takes the couch or not.

"Randy no you're not." I said.

"Kelly let me take the couch."

"Randy I don't want to make you get the couch two nights in a row. I want to sleep on the couch tonight."

This kept on going for five minutes. With me saying I'll take it and Kelly saying that she will. I got really fed up.

"Kelly why don't we both sleep on the bed? Nothing will happen anyway." I suggested.

"Randy I don't know."

"Nothing will happen Kells. You know that, it'll make things easier so one of us doesn't have to sleep on the couch."

Kelly thought about it and sighed. "Fine."

Kelly got in and I took off my shirt and put on my pajama pants. I got in. I wanted to wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to me but I knew I couldn't.

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Kelly."


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly's POV

I was about to get up but I felt two strong arms keeping me down. I realized that my head was on Randy's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

I don't have a meeting today thank god but since I've been waking up early lately so I knew it was probably nine in the morning.

I really want to get off of him though. This isn't how it should be. We're not together in fact I really don't like him right now. The only reason why I fought for to sleep on the couch was so I don't have to sleep with him and that I don't want him to start saying that I'm too much a princess to sleep on the couch.

I tried getting off of him but Randy wouldn't budge. He's such a heavy sleeper.

"Kelly go back to sleep." I heard him mutter.

"Get your hands off my waist." I said.

I heard Randy groan then pulled his hands away then turned is back towards me. I couldn't help but admire his tattoo. Out of all of his tattoos this one is my favorite the one on his back. It's just so nice, I love how it connects to his arm sleeve tattoos.

I grabbed my phone and then I received a text from my best friend Phil Brooks also known as CM punk. I love Maria and Maryse but Phil is by far my best friend, he has helped me the most with anything and he's the one who motivates me to work hard to become general manager.

Phil wanted us to meet up for coffee, he needs to talk to me about something.

I quickly got up changed in the bathroom, fixed my hair and I was on my way out.

"Where you going?" I heard Randy asked as he got up.

"I'm going out for coffee with Phil." I responded as I put my shoes on.

Randy sat on the edge of bed. "Why?"

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean why? He's my friends and he asked me to go for coffee."

"Remember Kells, if you want to keep this job then you better make sure everyone thinks we're dating." Said Randy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Trust me Randy I know Phil wouldn't hit on me anyway, you don't need to get jealous." I said with an eye roll.

"I'm not jealous I'm just reminding you that you're mine." He said as he walked into the bathroom.

What does he mean that I'm his? We're broken up. Anyways I got out of the room and went down to the restaurant I saw Phil with two coffees on his phone.

"Hey Philip." I said.

Phil looked up and smiled. "Kelly Barbara Jean Levesque, how are you doing?"

I sat down. "Not bad, what did you want to talk about?"

Phil rubbed his neck awkwardly. "There's a slight problem with Aj."

"What happened?" I asked with concern.

"She's been texting Cody lately." Said Phil.

"And?"

"That's it, they've been texting a lot. I've seen Aj laugh at his texts. I tried going through her phone to read them but she deleted them." Said Phil.

"You went through her phone?" I asked shocked.

"I had to, every time I would ask her what she's talking about with him, she'll say nothing." Explained Phil. "I don't know what to do."

"Phil if it bothers you that much talk to her."

"I have! Every time she gets mad at me and accuses me of being overprotective. I really care about her Kells and I don't want things to end cause of Cody." Said Phil sadly.

"Take her out to a romantic dinner and show her how much she's mean to you." I suggested.

Phil smiled. "That's a good idea now, what's up with you and Randy? He's being good to you right? I'll kick his ass if he isn't."

"Yeah about that." I said.

I told Phil everything. I can trust him.

"Damn Kelly, I want to kick his ass right now! That bitch!" Said Phil angrily.

"It's fine Phil. Just two months then I'm done with him." I said.

"Two long months for you. Good luck Kells. You'll need it."

I laughed then we just continue talking about random stuff. Phil is a great guy, the only good person here.

John's POV

Eve was on top of me and we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she had her hands on my chest. I turned her around so I was on top then I heard my phone ring. I ignored it.

Eve pulled back. "You should get it."

I looked over and saw who it is.

"It's Randy, he can wait."

I went back to kissing Eve then I heard my text ringtone. I groaned.

"John, Randy probably needs you." Said Eve.

I groaned then looked at my phone. This is weird.

"Huh, he's pissed off that Kelly is with Phil right now and he's want to go work out like right now to blow off some steam." I said.

"Why is he mad? He knows that Kelly is crazy about him." Said Eve.

I didn't tell Eve what happened with Randy and Kelly. Eve doesn't need to know this, it's Randy and Kelly can decide who they want to tell.

"He's probably just jealous. I'll text him back saying we'll go later." I went to text him.

"No go with him now. He needs his friend." Said Eve.

I groaned. "But I would rather spend time with you."

"Go John, I'll be here tonight." She said she kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I got up.

After 20 minutes I said goodbye to Eve then I left. I soon made it to the gym. I saw Randy on the bench press doing a lot more weight than he normally does with no one spotting him. I shook my head and went to him.

"Randy are you an idiot?" I asked.

Randy didn't respond, he finished his set then put the bar back.

"Shut it Cena. I'm pissed off!" Said Randy letting his temper flare out.

"Randy she went out with coffee with him, they're just friends and you know that." I said. "Why do you even care? Are you jealous?"

Randy looked at me like I was crazy. "Jealous? Of Phil? Come on Cena! I sleep in the same bed as her! I'm fine."

"Then why do you care so much?" I asked.

"I don't care! She can do whatever she wants." Said Randy. "It's not like-"

I knew what Randy was about to say but he didn't want anyone else to hear him. He was about to say "it's not like we're dating, this is all pretend."

"Randy, you have to some trust in her. She's crazy about you." I said playing along with their scheme.

I'm loving the fact that Kelly is using him, he needs some taste of his own medicine.

Randy tried to calm down. "Mike is on his way, he's going to tell us how the date went with Maria."

I nodded. Maria is such a pretty girl. She's good for Mike, I like her.

 **Authors note: decided to add a little bit of John, this won't happen too often**.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy's POV

I was waiting for Erin to say it was time to go do my segment with Kelly. Triple H got attacked by two guys in masks and he has to go to the hospital, then as part as my storyline line with Kelly I'm going to comfort her then later tonight I get to kiss her.

I walked up to Kelly who was sitting in her office. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, she put her hand on my thigh. Honestly, I'm having so much fun with this pretending to be her boyfriend, it's also a little sweet revenge when she has to act like she's in love with me.

"Don't worry Kells, you'll do great." I said.

"Do you ever get nervous?" She asked looking up to me.

"Sometimes, mostly for the extreme matches, I'm nervous that I'm going to get injured." I said.

Kelly nodded. "I always get scared when I see you wrestle, I don't want you to get hurt."

I leaned down and kissed her exposed shoulder. Kelly is wearing this dress and it looks so damn good on her.

"You never have to worry about me." I said.

Kelly and I are really playing this couple thing, honestly it doesn't even feel like we're pretending in public but when it's just us two then it feels like we're pretending.

"It's hard not to, I can't believe half the time you guys fake those stunts. I even see you guys practice." Said Kelly as she looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Like I said, you never have to worry about me. It's just work sweetheart, I know what I'm doing in there and so does my opponent." I said as I looked at her.

"I know Randy but there's still a possibility you can get seriously injured."

"It's sweet that you care Kells, means a lot." I smiled then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on love birds, your segment is on in one minute." Said Erin.

I saw Kelly blushed.

"By the way, you look so beautiful." I said.

I saw Kelly's face get even redder. I got up with a smirk then waited. Soon it was time.

I ran in seeing Kelly, her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands. Before the scene they dropped a few eye drops in her eyes to make it look like seems been crying.

"Kelly, I heard what happened with your dad. I hope he'll be okay." I said as I sat next to her.

Kelly looked up. Man it looks like she's actually been crying and it broke my heart. I know it's fake but it looks so real.

"I don't know who will do this! Randy, he didn't deserve this, those assholes didn't even bother to show their faces!" Said Kelly wiping a tear with the sleeve of her dress. "I can't believe this happened."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me so her head was resting on my chest.

"Don't worry Kells, he'll be fine but what you got to do is the right thing by running Raw. That's what your dad would want." I said.

Kelly looked up to me. "Randy, I've never ran Raw by myself! I don't know what to do!"

"I'll help you, I've done it before, I can help you with whatever you need." I said.

"Thank you Randy, I really appreciate you coming here." Said Kelly.

I used my other hand and wiped a tear from her face. "Anything for you."

"Cut! That was perfect! The fans were going crazy!" Said Erin.

Kelly pulled back. "I got to go Randy but I'll see you later tonight."

"I'll see you later." I said.

Kelly got up and walked off and I couldn't stop staring at her. She's beyond beautiful but honestly I can't wait till this is done. I want my single life back. As I walked away I heard someone yell my name.

"Hey Randy wait up."

I turned around and saw Dolph Ziggler.

"What is it Dolph?"

"Word in the locker room you and the princess still have a thing going." Said Dolph with a smirk.

"And how does that concern you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just wondering how you got her. A girl as hot as Kelly isn't easy to get. So what's your secret?"

I rolled my eyes. Dolph has quite a reputation with the ladies, not like mine though. He's best known for, as what Kelly has told me before 'the creep of the WWE.' I've heard many stories of him trying to sneak into the Divas locker room, always talking to the Divas, always checking them out and trying to get them in his bed.

"You're that desperate huh Dolph?" I smirked. "I didn't get Kelly cause of my secrets instead I got her because I reminded her that I'm not a creep like you."

Dolph glared at me but when I glared back, Dolph instantly backed down. I've heard from a few superstars that Dolph is scared of me. He knows I could take him.

"Whatever Randy, just let me know when she's one of your leftovers."

Dolph ran before I could even hit him. I started to get really angry. Kelly isn't one of my leftovers, I've never slept with her. Hell all the girls I've been with aren't leftovers, they're just girls that had a thing with me.

Kelly's POV

I sighed nervously. Randy and I were going to kiss. It seems as if Randy has gotten too carried away with pretending to date me. He's been extra sweet, he hasn't kissed me on the lips but anywheres else he would. I think he's doing this to get back at me for making us pretend to date.

I waited in my office and Randy coming in his wrestling attire, thankfully with a shirt on. I got to admit Randy does have a really nice body and every time he doesn't wear a shirt I get more attracted to him.

Randy sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"This is going to be fun." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Randy you're taking this a lot more seriously than it's suppose to be."

"You said that we have to pretend to date, I'm actually playing a long. If you want to continue having this job then stop bitching and act like you don't completely hate me." Whispered Randy harshly.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "I'm trying the best that I can Randy, considering I do completely hate you, this only good part about me spending time with you is that I finally get to live my dream."

He seemed to be in a very mad mood. He better get happier cause I'm not his actual girlfriend who has to deal with his mood swings.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear you bitch and whine so it's either you shut up or I'll dump you right now and you get to lose your job."

"Then I'll tell my dad what you did-"

"At least I'll be able to get far away from you as possible." Said Randy very angry and very harshly. "Don't test me princess, I'll dump you right now and your dream will turn into a nightmare."

We were saying everything low so no one could hear us.

I didn't say anything. I knew he was serious, Randy's temper was going crazy, he'll do anything right now. Randy's arm was still around my shoulder and I refused to look at him. Randy was livid.

"Get ready, your segment is coming up." Said Erin.

Randy pulled his arm away from my shoulder but he rested his arm on the couch and I turned to him looking at him.

"Thank you Randy for helping me tonight." I said with a smile.

"Like I said Kelly, anything for you. If you ever need me I'm always here for you." He said with a smirk.

"Well the battle royal is coming up so you have to get ready." I said as I got up. Randy did the same.

Randy's idea was to have a battle royal and whoever won that would go against John Cena for the WWE Championship at Over the Limit.

The way how the match is going to work is that Randy, Cody and Ted will take out everyone but Cody and Ted get eliminated from Mike and then Randy takes out Mike. So Randy wins.

"Good luck out there Randy." I said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, we hugged each other tightly for a few seconds then as I leaned back, Randy's and my eyes locked. Randy leaned down and kissed me. My arms tighten around his neck and his arms around my waist tighten pulling me closer to him. Randy was kissing me longer than he was suppose to, it wasn't suppose to be too long or this heated so I pulled back before things got too heated for my liking my arms though were still wrapped around his neck and arms were still firmly on my waist.

"I'm cheering for you Randy." I said.

Randy smiled. "When I win, I'm dedicating it to you."

I smiled then unwrapped my arms off of him and he did the same.

"I'll see you later." Said Randy as he walked out.

I smiled to myself and put my fingers to my lips.

"Absolutely amazing guys! The fans adored it, you two are probably going to be one of the biggest WWE couples." Said Erin.

I smiled at Erin then Erin left. I was about to leave but then I felt Randy turn me around and pulled me into a rough kiss. I was shocked but I relaxed into the kiss. I had to anyway there was still people around us. Randy's hands went through my hair and my hands were on his chest. I wanted to pull back but I couldn't bring myself to it. Soon Randy had to pull back to catch it breath. I shot him a glare. Which Randy returned with a smirk.

"I'll see you later in our room." Said Randy.

I pulled Randy into a hug and whispered in his ear. "I hate you, you know that right?"

Randy laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "The feeling is usually mutual but when I have a view like this my feelings change, you just look so damn good in this dress."

He was staring at my butt.

"Don't check me out." I whispered furiously.

I pushed him off then walked off. I could feel him staring at me. I was pissed off with him. We're not together, he shouldn't be kissing me like that and flirting with me, we're pretending to date.

Over the Limit then Money in the Bank then Summerslam. Two more months. I just wish Summerslam will come faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Kelly's POV

Randy unlocked the door then let me go in first. Randy and I haven't spoken. I'm still so mad at him for what he did today. He is taking this pretending to date way too far. He knows that I don't like him and he's kissing me as if nothing happened. He still used me! He still pretended to like me, I can't forgive him just like that.

"I don't understand you, you get mad at me when I said I don't want to pretend dating then you get mad at me when I play along. Make up your damn mind! Do you want me to play along?" Asked Randy frustrated.

"Randy, of course I want you to play along!" I said as I leaned up against the door to take off these God awful heels, they're cute but they are really high. "But you're taking it way too far! I'm not exactly happy especially with what happened between us."

"News flashed Kells but couples kiss, couples cuddle, couples show affection! I told you yesterday that we need to talk about what happened but you said no, so don't bitch to me about your pathetic problems when I've been trying to help you!" Yelled Randy.

I don't think I've ever seen Randy this mad at me, in fact he was scaring me.

"Okay Randy." I said not wanting to make him anymore mad.

I'm not apologizing cause I did nothing wrong. He doesn't get the fact that I don't want to be near him but when we do pretend to date I want him to hold my hand, smile at me, say sweet things to me that's it. I don't want to show much affection to him because I don't like him that much right now.

"That's all you're going to say?" Glared Randy. "What do you want me to do Kelly?"

I didn't respond. I wasn't in the mood to have another argument with him. I went to walk by him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, letting go of my wrist.

"So you're going to bitch and whine and then not tell me what's bothering you?" Randy laughed bitterly. "Stop being an overdramatic whiny bitch since you're not going to tell me!"

Then I just lost it. Here I was trying to have a civilized disagreement with him but he has the nerve to call me a bitch?

"God damn it Randy! Can we have one conversation without your temper kicking in? I understand you have anger problems but please Randy, I just want to find a way to meet somewhere in the middle without me having to deal with your anger!" I said.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so angry if you told me what the hell has been going on! Tell me what you fucking want Kelly!" Said Randy as he got even more mad.

I took a step back. Randy was really scaring me right now.

"I want us to continue pretending but I don't want us to show this much affection because Randy I don't want to be near you! You don't understand how much you hurt me, you don't understand to look like the idiot in the relationship! I actually thought you wanted to go out with me but you used me Randy! You fucking used me! Do you like me using you for the job? Hell no! You stated that pretty clearly when I asked you because you want your single life back! It fucking sucks getting used doesn't it?" At this point tears were steaming down my face. "You may have fun showing affection to me like kissing me but I fucking hate it cause it reminds me when I thought you actually cared about me and wanted to have a relationship with me! I hate you so much Randy! I wish I never agreed to go on that stupid date with you, hell I wish I never decided to come to the WWE if that meant meeting you!"

Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I wiped my tears from my face. Randy opened his eyes and looked at me. He's was more angry than he was before.

"Sorry princess you don't get everything you want in life! People especially in this kind of business use each other to succeed! I used you to succeed and it's working perfect me, you're using me to succeed and it's working well for you! You know what Kells I am single thanks for reminding me, I know a couple of the boys are going out tonight and invited me maybe I should go out tonight, since I don't have a girlfriend." Said Randy, his nostrils were flaring.

"Then go! Why are you even here? Just fucking go! I don't want you with me anyway!" I yelled.

"Fine!" Yelled Randy.

Randy walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I went to the bathroom and saw that my mascara was streaming down my face. My make up was completely smeared. I washed off my make up and got ready for bed. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, there's no way in hell I'm sleeping with Randy.

John's POV

I woke up with the sound of my phone. Someone was calling at me at 4:30 in the fucking morning. I saw Eve stir. I saw that it was Cody.

I picked it up then walked to the side. "Hey Cody, what's up?"

"Sorry for calling you John but Randy is completely wasted. He got into a fight with Kelly, didn't tell us the reason so he decided to get drunk. We're outside in the parking lot, he's thinking about going on his motorcycle and trust me when I say that's not a good idea." Said Cody. Cody was slurring a bit. He also had enough to drink.

"I'll be right there." I said.

This wasn't the first time I had to go get Randy for being too drunk but this was the first time in a while. Paul said that Randy wasn't allowed to rent anymore motorcycles but since Randy is with Kelly, Paul let that slide.

"Babe where are you going?" I heard Eve asked.

"Randy is wasted and they need me to go and get him." I said.

"Okay don't be too long, it's 4:37." Said Eve.

"I won't don't worry." I said.

I put on a shirt then made my way down to the lobby. Randy is an idiot, he is a fun drunk don't get me wrong, I love partying with him but he's an idiot. Getting drunk possibly hooking up with a girl thus ruining his relationship with Kelly.

I made it down to the parking lot and saw Cody, Randy, Jack, Edge, Christian and Chris Jericho all by Randy's motorcycle.

I could tell that Edge and Jack were as drunk as Randy. I guess those two were Randy's drinking buddies for tonight.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Cena!" Said Randy as he came up to me and flung his arm around my shoulder. He had a bottle of beer in one hand, almost done.

"What are you doing here? I was about to go on a ride on my motorcycle." Randy slurred.

He was slurring badly.

"John you need to take him upstairs, we already tried but he wouldn't budge." Said Christian.

Christian was also slightly buzzed.

"Did he do anything with any girls?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. There was this hot girl that was all over him though and he completely rejected her." Said Cody.

"Because I'm with Kelly!" Slurred Randy.

"Come on Randy, lets go to my room. You can sleep on the couch." I said.

"No! No! No! If I'm leaving I'm meeting my girl in my room where I can sleep with her!" Said Randy waving his hand with the beer bottle then taking another chug.

"She's sleeping, she wouldn't want to deal with a drunk Randy." I said.

"I'm not that drunk! I'm fine!" He said.

"Randy if Kelly sees you like this she's just going to get more mad at you." Said Christian.

"I'm fucking fine!" Said Randy.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on legend killer lets get you upstairs."

"Only if I see Kelly!" Said stubbornly Randy finishing his beer.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine."

I led Randy into the lobby then into the elevator.

"Why did you and Kelly fight?" I asked.

"She was being a bitch! I don't want to deal with a bitch!" He said.

I rolled my eyes. What did he do now? The elevator door opened. Randy took out his key and I had to open the door since he couldn't.

"Be quiet." I said.

Kelly was sleeping peacefully in the couch.

"You don't tell me what to do!" He said.

Randy started to walk but eventually he fell on the wall making a loud noise on the way.

I saw Kelly begin to stir. This girl is a light sleeper.

"Come on Randy, lets get you to your bed."

"You don't tell me what to do Cena!" Said Randy a little too loud.

I saw Kelly's opening.

"What's going on?" I heard her asked.

"Randy had a lot to drink tonight, sorry for waking you up Kells but he refused to go to my room."

Kelly got up and Randy struggled to get up. Kelly went over to Randy and helped him.

"You go John, I got this from here." Said Kelly.

"Kelly are you sure?"

"Yeah John, I am. Goodnight." She said.

"You too. If you need anything just call me." I said.

Kelly nodded. I walked out of the room wondering if this was a good idea or not.

Kelly's POV

"I thought he'd never leave." Slurred Randy.

Randy put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. God he reeks of alcohol and cigarettes. It's digesting.

"Come on Randy lets get you to your bed." I said.

"No I want to stay up with you!" He said.

Randy pushed me against the wall and smirked.

"Randy I'm tired it's 5am lets just go to sleep." I said.

"Come on Kells, we can do something else that'll be more fun than sleep." Said Randy as he started to lean down.

I turned my face. "Randy please I'm tired."

Randy was about to say something but I saw the look on his face he looked like he was about to puke. I quickly led him to the bathroom and we sat on the floor.

"I don't feel so good." He said.

I nodded as I rubbed my fingers up and down his arm. Soon he started to puke in the toilet. I rubbed my hand up and down his back, trying to calm him. Randy was puking his guts out. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his back. My eyes started to close I am so tired. Randy was finally done. I got up, grabbed a towel and started to wipe his face.

"You know I hate you right?" I heard him say.

I nodded.

"You make me so mad!" He said.

"I'm sorry if I make you mad." I said.

"It's hard controlling my temper when you're around." He said.

I was starting to get fed up. Here I was trying to help a drunk Randy and he was giving me shit. Drunk or not he's still an asshole. He also tried to hook up with me less than 20 minutes ago.

"I'm not good at dealing with bitches." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not good at dealing with assholes."

I took his arm and as I looked down there was a number written in his hand. My heart sank. He was doing something with another girl, if my dad finds out Randy is screwed and I lose my job. My dad would never let me work with Randy if he hurt me. I'm giving Randy so much shit tomorrow.

I led him to the bed.

"You're the biggest bitch I've ever met! You just make me so mad, I can't control anything when I'm with you." He slurred.

I laid him down. "Here you go asshole. If you need to puke then puke in the garbage can right here."

I was about to leave then I felt Randy's hand touch my arm.

"Don't go. I want you with me." He slurred.

Randy was beyond drunk. He was wasted.

"I thought I'm the biggest bitch." I said crossing my arms

"You are but I need you with me, you help me feel better, you're just so fucking pretty." He said.

I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with this anymore. I grabbed my pillow from the couch brought it over then l lied down next to Randy. I can't believe I had to deal with a drunk Randy and tomorrow I'm going to have to deal with a hung over Randy. He's bipolar when he's drunk, first he wants me then he hates me, make up your damn mind.

I looked over to Randy who was falling asleep. Soon I started to drift off too. Randy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Goodnight Kelly." Slurred Randy.

"Goodnight Randy."

Randy is an idiot, was the last thing I thought of before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy's POV

I woke up and ran straight to the bathroom. I started puking in the toilet. I heard Kelly come in, sat behind me and started to rub my back, calming me down.

I finished puking. I leaned back, Kelly wrapped her arms around my waist and I leaned back into her arms. God I feel terrible. My head is killing me.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kelly asked softly.

I nodded. "I'm fine Kells, don't worry about me, I'll get up so you can go back to sleep."

I went to get up but Kelly held me back.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked with a little bit of unnecessary attitude.

"I remember everything what happened up until my third drink at the club." I said.

"So when did you get that girls number, before the third drink or after?" She asked with anger.

"What number?" I asked.

"Look on your right hand."

I looked down and saw some girl's number. I don't remember getting it so it had to be after the third drink.

"It was after the third drink Kelly. I don't remember if I did anything with her." I said.

"I hope you didn't because if you did that means we have to stop dating." She said.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms.

"Don't worry Kells, I may have been drunk but I wouldn't risk your job like that." I said with a yawn. "Now come on, lets go back to sleep."

I pulled myself off of her. Kelly got up and I walked back to the bed. Kelly came back with water and Advil.

"Thanks." I said.

I took the Advil.

I sighed. "Kells what happened last night?"

Kelly seemed to be pretty mad at me. I need to know what I did after I came back.

"You were being a jerk. I was trying to help you and your drunk ass was calling me a bitch and you were also ready to hook up with me, you couldn't make up what you wanted to do, kiss me or yell at me." Kelly said cross her arms.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kelly was standing in front of me.

"Listen Kells, I'm sorry for the stuff I did when I was drunk." I said.

"That's it? What about before Randy? You weren't exactly the most pleasant person to be around, you were so mad." Kelly said looked down at the last part.

"Kelly I'm not in the mood to deal with this. My head is fucking killing me, I feel like shit. Just leave me alone for right now okay? We'll talk about what happened before my third drink later." I said.

Kelly sighed in frustration.I looked over to the clock and it read 9am. I'm going to sleep I'm way too tired.

"Whatever Randy, I'm going to call up Phil he's always up at this time." Said Kelly as she grabbed her phone.

I immediately felt jealous. I grab her arm.

"No Kells, can you just stay with me? I don't feel well at all." I said.

Kelly sighed in frustration again.

"No." Said Kelly sternly.

She pulled her arm away. I got up as she made her way to walk out the door, she opened the door but I closed before it was even half way open.

"Randy what are-"

"Just stay with me please. You're the only one who can make me feel better. We don't have to cuddle or anything just stay with me." I said.

Kelly sighed but this time it wasn't in frustration it was softer.

"Okay Randy." Said Kelly.

I smiled then we made back our way to the bed. We didn't cuddle, we didn't do anything. Kelly fell asleep then I did too.

Kelly's POV

"He's such an asshole! I honestly can't stand men!" I said. "He doesn't understand how much he hurt me, comes back drunk off his ass, then blows me off! I don't care if he has a headache, I was dealing with his temper and having to clean his puke off the floor."

I took a sip of my coffee. I stopped by Maria's and Maryse's room and brought us all coffee.

"Don't worry Kells, this Sunday is Money in the Bank. Then these next two months are going to go by fast." Said Maria.

"Another good thing about this is that he's hot." Said Maryse.

Maria and I laughed.

"And temperamental." I said.

"And a giant douche." Said Maria.

"Nothing that a good girl can't fix." Said Maryse with a smirk towards me.

"Oh shut it Maryse. Randy and I are done. We're not even friends." I said.

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Please your guys' storyline is going to go wrong. One of you are going to fall for each other."

"That's not what's going to happen. Randy and I can't stand each other. It's done over." I said. "Enough of about Randy and me, Maria how are you and Mike?"

"We're good. I like him a lot. Actually we were thinking about all of us as in you two, John, Eve and Ted could go out for dinner." Said Maria.

Maryse and Ted have been going out lately. I don't like Ted at all, he's too egotistical for Maryse.

"Sure sounds like fun." Said Maryse.

I nodded. "I'll talk to Randy."

About two hours later I left from their room. They both have a date and I'm letting them get ready. I walked in my room and saw Randy lying on the couch watching TV. He still looked out of it. I did feel bad for him, I guess all that alcohol and cigarettes was too much.

"You feeling any better?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired and still very hungover." Said Randy.

Randy started to stretch and I couldn't stop staring. He wasn't wearing a shirt, kinda hard no to.

"You know Kells, if I were staring at you the way you're staring at me right people would call me a horny perv. Double standards." Said Randy with a smirk.

My face went red. "I'm sorry Randy, I promise I won't stare at you again."

Randy laughed as he sat up straight."No, don't be like that. You can continue staring I like it, helps me with my confidence."

I laughed then sat down next to him.

"Randy can we please talk about last night?" I asked.

"Not now Kells, we seem to be getting along. I don't want to ruin that." He said.

"We have to talk about what happened." I said.

Randy sighed. "Alright."

"Randy I understand why you'll get frustrated with me but you have to understand that it is difficult for me. I cared about you a lot and when I found out that you used me-"

"Who sent you that recording?" Asked Randy.

I bit my lip. "They asked me not to tell you."

"Barbara, tell me who told you." Said Randy sternly.

"Well Keith." I saw Randy cringe. "If you can use my middle name then I can use yours. Ra-Keith, they asked me not to." I said.

"Please just tell me. I won't cause any problems."

"Alex overheard you boys talking and took a recording." I blurted out.

"Figures, I heard Alex had a crush on you. Listen Kells, I thought about with what happened, honestly I'm sorry. I thought of how difficult this can be for you, I promise I'll stop being so affectionate, it's hard not to when I'm pretending to date the hottest girl in the WWE." Said Randy with a smirk.

I blushed. "I'm sorry too, I'll be more considerate with your anger problems Randy. It must be hard for you."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "I scared you didn't I?"

I didn't look at him. I didn't want him to think that I think he's some sort of monster. I don't think that at all.

"Kelly, I want you to know that no matter how mad I get I'll never hurt you okay? Every word I called you I don't mean it. It was out of anger." Said Randy.

I thought of two nights ago when I called Randy all those words.

"I'm sorry too Randy. Everything I've said to you, it wasn't right." I said.

Randy smiled. "Apparently everyone is having date night. Eve and John, Maria and Mike, Maryse and Eve, how about we have our own date night but as friends?"

I smiled. "I would actually love that Randy."

Randy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest and put my hands on his stomach. We just watched TV, I guess this could start to something good with Randy, if we can be friends I can tolerate him more.


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly's POV

"Kelly, babe, we got to go!" I heard Randy yell.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I finished with my make up then put on my heels and walked out.

"How do I look?" I asked Randy.

Randy looked up from his phone and looked shocked.

"Go change." He said sternly.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

I was wearing a simple black dress. You couldn't see my chest, maybe the dress a little on the short side but I think it's a good length. I thought I looked good.

"Go change." He said again as his eyes trailed all over my body.

"Do I not look good or something?" I asked.

"No that's not it. You just look too good."

I looked at him confused. "If I look good then why should I change?"

Randy put his phone in his pocket then walked closer to me. "Because I don't want to deal with guys staring at you the whole night. Can you please go change?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're actually dating." I said.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Fine but if I see any guy staring at you I'm going to make them think you're mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys aren't going to stare at me anyway, lets go."

I walked to the door, I put on my jacket and I grabbed my purse. Randy put on his jacket then we walked out of the door.

Randy wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look really handsome Randy." I said.

Randy smirked. "Thanks babe, you on the other hand look gorgeous."

My cheeks started to get red. Any compliment he gives me, he always makes me blush.

Randy and I got into the elevator. I felt Randy wrap both his arms around my waist so my back was pressed on his chest.

"By the way Kells, I talked to Cody. I didn't do anything with any girl. She just gave me her number, I rejected her." Whispered Randy in my ear.

I nodded. "Okay Randy, I believe you."

Soon the elevator door opened. I took Randy's hand and then we walked out of the hotel and walked to a restaurant across the street. We saw the rest of the crew at a table. Randy and I joined them, we all said hello. As I took off my jacket I saw a male waiter come and he instantly started checking me out, Randy wasn't too happy by the look on his face. When I sat down, I gave Randy a kiss on the cheek to let the waiter know that I was "taken".

"I told you not to wear that dress." Said Randy in a low voice to me.

"I like this jealous side of you Randy. Didn't know you could get jealous." I smirked.

I turned around to face everyone. I felt Randy put his hand on my thigh. Randy gave me a sly smirk.

I started to get butterflies. I was trying to focus on the conversation but the only thing I could focus on was Randy's hand on my thigh and the way how he got jealous.

Randy's POV

I looked around the table. Mike and Maria looked really happy then I looked at Maryse and Ted. Something seemed off. You could tell Ted is self absorb, he would only talk about himself. Then I looked next to me and saw my beautiful "girlfriend" Kelly. Earlier I got so jealous of that guy looking at her. I told her to not the wear the dress, she doesn't understand how pretty she actually is.

"Kelly, what's going on with the WWE?" asked Ted.

"Right now the WWE main focus is Randy's and John's match at elimination chamber. Don't worry Ted, you and Cody are getting a tag team title shot." Said Kelly.

"What about the divas division?" He asked.

"Just the match for Maria and Maryse." Said Kelly.

I looked uneasy towards Ted.

"Randy, John you guys were smart. Becoming friends well in Randy's case boyfriend with the boss's daughter, wish I thought of it." Joked Ted.

I shot a glare at Ted. I used Kelly to be on Paul's good side not to get a promotion. There's a difference between staying on his good side and getting a promotion. I got all of my promotions by myself with no help from anyone. I succeeded with my career because I worked hard and I hate it when people think all I do is kiss-up.

"That's not how it works Ted." Said Kelly.

"Take it easy Kells, I was joking." Said Ted.

I really want to say something to Ted. I looked over to John and he shook his head. John wants to propose to Eve tonight so I guess he's waiting for the perfect time. I rolled my eyes and continue eating praying that Ted will stop talking.

"Mike I'm glad, you and Maria got together. Looks like you can finally leave Maryse alone." Joked again Ted.

Well looks like Ted is not going to be quiet.

"That's enough Ted." Said Maryse.

"Oh come on, can't you guys take a joke?" Said Ted with a laugh. "It's just weird how Mike kept on following you around like a lost puppy."

Mike didn't say anything.

"Mike you're not responding, don't tell me you will like my girlfriend." Said Ted as he wrapped his arm around Maryse.

"Ted why don't you just be quiet because no one here appreciates your 'jokes'." Snapped Eve.

"Aw Eve don't worry Mike isn't the only one here who use to like someone at this table, isn't that right Maria?" Asked Ted.

I looked over to Maria who froze in shocked.

"Ted I don't know what you're talking about." Said Maria.

"Oh come on Maria, all the guys in the locker room would talk about it. We were just surprised how John didn't notice." Said Ted.

My eyes widen. Maria use to like John? I looked over to Kelly who looked like she was about slap Ted. Thank God Maryse is in the middle of them. I was starting to get really mad. Ted had no right to say that.

"Ted that's enough!" Said Maryse louder.

Eve and Maria didn't look at each other.

"You guys seriously can't take a joke-"

"And you can't seem to keep your mouth closed. Listen to Maryse and shut up." I said having enough with Ted.

"Sure thing Randy, I don't want to piss you off." Said Ted.

I was about to say something but John beat me to it.

"Ted you're ruining a perfectly good evening. You had no right to say any the things you just said. Don't say another word for the rest of the night."

Ted rolled his eyes. "John just because you're a big shot in the WWE it doesn't mean anything here at this table."

"Ted just shut up okay? Stop talking to my friends cause obviously you can't seem to mind your own goddamn business. Just shut up, no one especially me wants to hear you talk." Said Maryse.

Ted looked at her in shock but didn't say anything. We all ate our food awkwardly.

Maria refused to look at John. I did not know Maria use to like him. Huh. Made sense though. That's why Maria and Maryse would always come and talk to us at the bar. Kelly doesn't normally go to bars since she's always busy or too tired. I wonder if John met Maria first if he would've gone for her.

Kelly's POV

I was beyond mad. Stupid Ted, how did he even know Maria liked John?

Ted excused himself to go the washroom.

"I'm so sorry guys. I didn't know Ted would do that. He was out of line."I said Maryse the second Ted was gone.

"It's not your fault Maryse." I said trying to comfort her.

"I promise you guys will no longer have to deal with Ted, I'm going to break up with him after dinner. I'm so sorry for ruining tonight. I shouldn't have brought him." Said Maryse.

I gave me a smile while everyone else ignored her. Poor John , Eve and Maria they must feel so awkward right now. Poor Randy, he is trying to control his anger and Mike wasn't looking, obviously embarrassed.

Ted joined us again.

"How's your anger level Randy? Did you go from super pissed to pissed yet?" Said Ted.

"Ted please be quiet. You're not helping anyone." I said softly.

Maryse gave me an apologetic smile and I took Randy's hand to try to keep him calm.

"I didn't know the spoiled princess of the WWE had backbone." Said Ted. "And later don't cry about this to your dad I don't want to hear about it later."

"Ted leave Kelly alone, if you have a problem then I can personally help you fix it like real men." Said Randy in a warning voice.

"Randy I could beat your pathetic ass any day. Just because you're the new poster boy because you're sleeping with the boss' daughter doesn't mean shit." Said Ted.

"Ted I don't need to be with anyone to make an impact on the WWE, unlike you, I actually manage to live up to being a third generation superstar, you on the other hand will never live up to your father's amazing legacy, stop with this jealousy and hatred towards everyone who is more successful than you, it's sad and pathetic." Said Randy, trying to remain calm. "I'll be right back, I need a smoke."

Randy got up then left.

"You should go check on him. Tell him I'm sorry." Said Maryse with another apologetic smile.

"It's not your fault Maryse. Don't worry about it." I said.

I got up, pulled my dress down then followed Randy outside the restaurant.

Randy's POV

I took a few puffs of smoke. I tried to calm down. Ted is an idiot. I don't how he thought it was a good idea to say all of that. Soon I saw Kelly coming out.

"You're going to freeze." I said.

Kelly shrugged. "I'll be fine."

I rolled my eyes. I wrapped my free arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped both her arms around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm pissed off. He had no right to say any of that." I said.

"I know Randy. It must've been hard to control your anger, Maryse also said that's she sorry." She said.

"Maryse doesn't have to apologize for anything, she didn't do anything wrong and I promised you I would control my anger around you. I intend to keep that promise." I said.

The cigarette was no use. I only smoke to calm me down. Ted really pissed me off when he started to talk to Kelly the way he did.

Speaking of the devil, Kelly and I saw Ted storm out of the restaurant. I guess Maryse had enough.

I threw the cigarette on the ground then stepped on it. I looked down at Kelly. Her just hugging me was calming me down more than the cigarette.

"You look so goddamn good in that dress." I said.

If Kelly and I were dating I would waste no time getting that dress off of her. She's just so perfect, right now I need her.

Kelly smiled to me. I smiled to her. I don't know what came over me but I cupped her gorgeous face with my hands. I leaned down and soon I kissed her. Kelly hands rested on my chest and soon my hands went through her hair. I kissed her passionately, releasing all my anger. God, I couldn't get enough of this girl, she's one hell of a kisser.

"Randy." She moaned.

I lost it. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She put her hands on the back of my head and pulled me closer. I heard a sound of a camera clicking. I pulled back and it was some photographer.

"Well we gave him one hell of a picture but he ruined the mood." I muttered.

Kelly laughed. "Let's go back inside, if you're ready."

"Come on beautiful." I said.

I opened the door for her then when we walked in, I wrapped my arm around her waist. I got a text earlier from Paul today saying mine and Kelly's romantic storyline will be until Summerslam then we break up the following Monday unlike before how it was suppose to end two weeks before Summerslam. At first I was pissed, that meant two more weeks of pretending to date and not having my single life. When I kissed Kelly I realized that I'm okay with it. She's a smart, sweet, outgoing girl. She'll be a good fill in until I become single.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly's POV

I waited until Erin told me to get ready. Randy still wasn't even here.

"Hey Kelly."

I turned around and saw Alex.

"Hi Alex." I said.

"I saw that picture of you and Randy, it's all over the Internet." He muttered.

He's talking about the picture with Randy and me kissing. Randy and I haven't done anything since then. We haven't cuddled, kiss, well in private I mean. In public even when we do kiss it's never on the lips. For right now I'm not complaining because I do not want to get back together.

"Your point Alex?" I asked.

"Just shocked that's all, Randy screwed you once and now you're all over him." He said.

"I'm not all over him, if it weren't for you making this storyline then Randy and I won't be together. Looks your genius plan didn't work to get revenge." I said.

"Don't tell me it doesn't hurt when you see Randy, when you have to work with him, knowing that he broke your heart. This is revenge Kells, it hurts you every time you see him right? You know in your heart he's only kissing you for show right? He doesn't give a damn about you, you'll see that after this storyline is over. I saw that you didn't care about me when you rejected me for Randy, it hurts seeing you knowing that you hurt me." Said Alex.

I didn't know what to say. Alex is right, it does hurt seeing Randy, I know Randy doesn't care about me. Him kissing me, cuddling with me is for show.

"Come on Kelly, Randy came, your segment is soon." Said Erin.

"I got to go." I said.

I walked off and sat on the bench in Randy's locker room. We decided to change scenes. Randy was wearing jeans but no shirt.

He sat next to me.

"You doing alright baby?" He asked.

I nodded.

Randy sighed. "Kells what's wrong?"

"Nothing Randy." I said.

"Kelly." He said a warning voice.

"I'm just nervous Randy. That's it." I said.

I looked over and saw him roll his eyes.

"We'll talk about what's bothering you later." Said Randy with a sigh.

"Almost time guys!" Said Erin.

After a couple of seconds Randy put his arm around my waist and leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands on the back of his head.

"Randy stop." I said giggling.

"Just one more kiss." He said.

We kept on his kissing then like on cue, Ted and Cody came.

"Randy we were looking for you-"

Cody stopped when he saw what we were doing.

I pulled back.

"Sorry Randy didn't know you were busy." Smirked Ted.

"He wasn't, I was just leaving." I said as I got up.

Randy got up too. "Actually I think it's better if they leave."

I laughed. "No I should be the one leaving, I'll see you later Randy."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked out.

I was out of the view and saw them continue their segment.

Randy gave them both a death glare.

"What?" Asked Cody.

"Next time when you see I'm busy don't bother coming in." Said Randy.

"Randy we have a match tonight and we need to focus on the match, not on girls. ." Said Ted.

"I know we have a match, I'm completely focus." Said Randy. "By the way Kelly, is going to be ringside, so don't ruin this for me."

The segment ended and Randy came up to me.

"Kells, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing Randy, it's stupid." I said. "We'll talk about it later."

Randy nodded.

"Hey Randy, hi Kelly."

I saw my dad coming. My dad is going to be "injured" up until Summerslam so he hasn't been in the ring or any segments but still is around during Raw.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hey Paul, what's going on?"

"Not too much Randy, Steph and I were talking and we thinking about tomorrow night all four of us could go out to eat." Said my dad.

I looked at Randy. It's his call, if he wants to go we can go, if he doesn't then we don't have to.

"Uh sure Paul, we would love too." Said Randy a little uneasy.

"Great! We'll talk more about which restaurant a little later on, I have to go check on a few things." Said my dad.

He kissed me on my head then walked away.

"Your parents think we're really serious." Said Randy.

"Yeah, I feel bad." I said with a half smile.

My mom has told me before that she really likes Randy and I just feel bad. They really like him and I'm just pretending to date him.

"Don't worry about it Kells." Said Randy.

I nodded. "I got to go Randy. I'll see you later."

Randy nodded then I turned around and walked off.

I feel really bad for lying to my parents but I have to. I know my dad, he'll never let me do a storyline with Randy if we were broken up.

Randy's POV

I fixed my sleeve and waited for Kelly to walk out. I was nervous. I don't know why, I'm not actually dating Kelly but I am having dinner with her parents.

I heard Kelly walk out of the bathroom.

"Don't be so nervous." Said Kelly.

I looked over to her and I was speechless. She looked absolutely gorgeous, well that's not new for her.

"It's that obvious isn't it?" I asked.

"Considering your tie looks like a five year old did it." Said Kelly.

Kelly walked up to me and started to fix my tie. I put my hands on her hips.

"How do you know how to tie a tie?" I asked.

"My mom taught me, she said that I should know so for when I'm with a guy, he'll look good when I'm with him." Smiled Kelly.

"Good thing you know how to do it." I said.

"There." She said as she finished.

I looked in the mirror then Kelly grabbed my blazer. She held it up so I could put my arms through the sleeves.

"You look very handsome Randy." She said.

I smiled down at her. "You look amazing."

Kelly smiled.

"You still haven't told me why you were upset yesterday." I said.

It's been bugging me, I want to know what I did.

"It's just Alex and I were talking and he made me realize something about my relationship with you." Said Kelly as she put on her heels.

I took her jacket and came up behind her and opened it so she could put her arms through the sleeves.

"And what did he make you realize?" I asked.

"It's stupid. Forget I said anything." She said.

"Kells, please just tell me. I don't like seeing you upset." I said.

Kelly turned around to me. "That we're not really together. This thing between us is pretend, we're not dating."

I looked at her confused. "What do."

I stopped cause I realized what she means. She means that we don't have feelings for each other. That the kiss we shared meant nothing. Everything between us is fake. Honestly it is. It is fake, that kiss was nice but I don't have any feelings for her. She doesn't like me in that way and I don't like her.

I nodded. "I understand. Let's go, I don't want to be late."

Kelly nodded grabbed her purse. We walked out the door, I put my arm around her waist.

I thought about what happened. Maybe one day I can actually like her but for now I just want my single life.

Kelly's POV

"Dad!" I said, I knew the story. They always tell this story.

"Anyways so we bring her to the arena, remember Kelly is one years old, her first time in the arena. So Stephanie had to go change her diaper. Stephanie was changing her diaper in the office and I was outside talking to Shawn about a DX segment. I forget what I wanted to ask Steph but she had to come out. We started talking then all of a sudden we see a naked Kelly running out of the room down the hall." My dad finished his embarrassing story.

Randy and my parents bursted out laughing.

"Thanks dad, I really appreciate you telling the story." I said sarcastically.

"I thought it was cute." Said Randy with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Dad, mom, have you guys ever met Randy when he was younger?"

Randy is only two years older than me, his dad was a wrestler so my parents had to see him.

"Come to think of it, we did." Said my mom. "Randy I don't think you were no more than three the first time we met you."

"Oh right, I remember. Your father was so excited to bring you over. He brought you over and I remember how shy you were." Said my dad. "We tried talking to you but you wouldn't budge."

"That's until you got into the ring. You started going on the ropes jumping around. We knew from there that we had a future wrestler." Smiled my mom.

"Didn't your father not want you to come?" Asked my dad.

Randy cleared his throat. "Yeah he didn't, he told me that I was better off not coming because of the demands in this job but honestly I couldn't imagine not becoming a wrestler. I'm glad I made the choices I made."

"We are too Randy, you're a great wrestler." Said Stephanie.

"Thank you Stephanie, it means a lot coming from you." Said Randy.

Randy put his hand on my thigh.

"Speaking of wrestling, you know Kells we were thinking of putting you in a match." Said my dad.

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

When I get the chance, I practice with some of the other divas. They teach me new moves. I know how to fight in the matches but since I'm behind the scenes I never got the chance.

"Yeah, it'll be like a segment. We're talk more on a different day." Said my dad. "Are you up for it?"

"Hell yeah!" I said.

"Oh that reminds me!" Said Stephanie. "When Kelly came again when she was five, she had the biggest crush on Stone Cold."

I looked up at Randy and I remember his Stone Cold story. I am embarrassed.

"I remember! I told Steve and he was so happy. He thought it was so cute. Kelly would get really shy around him." Said my dad.

"Enough with the embarrassing stories." I said.

I actually do remember meeting Steve and Dwayne. Well I met Dwayne first and I was really talkative and happy but when Steve came I got really shy cause I did have a huge crush on him. He was one of my favourite wrestlers.

"So Kells, as you know this Monday we're going to be in Hartford which is about an hour drives to our home in Weston." Started my mom.

"I'll be nice to be back home." I said.

I missed my home a lot but too bad I won't be able to stay there cause I won't be able to go to work then back home. It's an hour drive not including traffic and sometimes I have to to work early.

"Well Paul and I were thinking, and we decided that you two can stay at our house until we leave." Said my mom.

"But mom, what about practice and meetings?"

"Randy made a valid point, I work you way too hard. You and Randy can have a break the only time you guys have to come is for Raw. Randy isn't fighting this Monday so he doesn't need to practice, you already go to enough meetings." Said my dad.

"Paul, Stephanie, this is really nice of you two but are you sure?" Asked Randy.

I could tell Randy was a little uncomfortable with this. Not the fact that we are going to stay together but because my parents are making our relationship seem really serious.

"Of course! Unless you two don't want to then that's understandable." Said my mom.

I looked to Randy. It's his call once again.

"Only if it's okay with you." Said Randy to me.

That asshole, making me choose. I can't say no, my parents will know something is up.

I smiled. "Why wouldn't it be okay with me?"

"Then it's settled!" Said my mom happily.

We continued talking then after around an hour, we said our goodbyes and left. Randy and I walked up to our room, silent. When we were out of sight from my parents Randy pulled his arm off of my waist. When we made it to our room, I took off my heels and I waited for him to sit down to talk to him.

"Randy if you don't feel comfortable going to my house then it's fine. I know this sounds more serious than it is." I said as I sat down next to him.

"No Kells, it's fine." He said as he fiddled with the end of his tie.

"Randy, are you sure?"

Randy sighed. "It's just that, your parents think we're really serious, I feel bad. "

"I do too, maybe I should tell-"

"No you shouldn't Kells. I wish you could but after everything with what happened, especially after tonight we're too deep in. Your dad will pull you out of being general manager." Said Randy.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're right." I said.

"I wish I wasn't." He said.

Randy and I didn't speak. I started to realize something. I'm going to be alone with Randy for one week. We're leaving tomorrow. Usually in the day I'll be able to get out of the room to see Maria and Maryse but they're going to be one hour away from me. I have to spend exactly one week, alone with Randy.


	14. Chapter 14

Randy's POV

We just off the plane heading to get our luggage. My least favourite flights is when we land on night. It's so annoying because I can't sleep on planes and I get really tired.

I was with John and Mike trying to find the girls.

"So Randy one week alone with Kelly." Said John.

I shrugged. "It'll be fun. Plus don't have to go to any practices."

"Think about it though,you and Kelly alone. One hour away from all your friends." Said Mike.

"It won't be any different than us in the hotel room." I said.

We saw the girls and as we got to them they immediately stopped talking what they were talking about.

"I see you ladies haven't gotten your bags yet." I said as I wrapped my arm around Kelly's waist.

"We're waiting for you gentlemen to pick them up for us." Smiled sweetly Kelly to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you boys have those big strong arms, might as well put them to use." Said Maryse..

"They got a point." Said John flexing a bit.

We started laughing. We started to walk to get our luggage. Like I figured I was getting the bags.

"Randy?" Asked Kelly.

I picked up her bag. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this? You know staying at my house." Asked Kelly.

"It's fine really Kells." I said as I put my hands on her arms.

As I looked around I saw photographers and other fans taking pictures of us.

"It's just that my parents are making us seem like we're really serious and I don't want you to get uncomfortable." Said Kelly.

"If I wasn't okay with it I wouldn't agree to it from the beginning." I said.

"Okay Randy." She said with a small smile.

I grabbed my bag.

"Thank you for picking up my bags." Said Kelly with a smile.

"You're welcome but I would rather if you thanked me with a kiss." I half joked.

Kelly laughed but soon reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Even thought I wanted the kiss somewheres else, I'll take it.

We made our way back to the rest of the crew. I looked behind John I saw Paul coming towards us.

"Hey everyone."

We all said hi to Paul.

"Here you go Kells, the keys to your car. Marcia dropped it off, she's going on vacation so don't burn the house down." Said Paul.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure Randy doesn't cook so the house won't burn down." Said Kelly.

"Look at Kelly being a big girl and gets to drive the car." I said with a smirk.

"I hope you look good in the passenger seat baby, cause you're never going to drive my car." Said Kelly with a smirk of her own and dangled the keys in front of my face.

"You two better get going, it's almost nine and it's an hour drive." Said Paul.

"Okay dad." Said Kelly as she hugged her dad.

We all said bye to her dad as he walked away.

I saw Maryse whispered into Kelly's ear.

Kelly froze then looked at me.

"We gotta go." I said confused to her.

Kelly nodded still in shock. We said our goodbyes. We're going to see them Sunday though at Over The Limit.

As we walked I put my arm around Kelly's waist.

"What did Maryse tell you?" I asked.

Kelly shook her head. "Nothing."

I slightly rolled my eyes. We walked outside and Kelly unlocked the her car. I grabbed her suitcase opened the trunk and started to to put them in.

Kelly's POV

I helped Randy put the suitcases in and soon we were done. When my dad told me Marcia dropped off the car, Maryse pointed out to me that, that means it'll just me and Randy. I thought it won't be cause Marcia would be there.

"Alright babe, give me the keys." Said Randy.

I looked at him. "Excuse you babe, but I'm driving."

Randy looked at me seriously. "It was cute in there how you actually thought you were going to drive but now we're being serious."

"I was being serious in there. You're not driving. You don't know the streets as well as I do here." I said.

"I'll figure it out." He said.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the drivers seat I didn't even open the door halfway until Randy slammed it shut then pushed me on the car and put his hands on my hips.

"Come on babe, hand them over." He smirked.

"No." I said sternly.

Randy leaned in. "Don't be like that sweetheart, I hate it when you get all serious."

He was doing this for show. Photographers are all over the place. I kept on hearing the click and saw a few flashes.

I saw Randy roll his eyes at the photographers.

"I'm driving it's my car, my hometown. When we go to your hometown you can drive." I said.

He wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. I saw another flash.

"Randy you're not even listening!" I said.

Randy smirked. "How could I when you look so good when you're mad. You really want to drive Kells?"

I nodded.

"I was going to let you drive anyway, it makes sense for you to drive but I like teasing you too much." Said Randy as he leaned to kiss my forehead.

Another flash. Can they stop taking pictures?

Randy walked around to the other side, I got in. I started the car and pulled out.

I looked over to Randy who was leaning on the window. He looked really tired.

"Didn't sleep on the plane?" I asked.

"I can never sleep on planes, they're so uncomfortable." He said.

"I slept just fine." I said.

I heard my phone go off.

"Randy can you check my phone?" I asked.

Randy opened my purse and took my phone.

"It's your parents, your mom texted you as a heads up that they're going to stop by the house tomorrow morning." Said Randy.

I nodded. "Tell her I said thanks for telling me, I love her and goodnight."

Randy nodded. "You know what this means right Kells?"

"What?"

"We have to sleep in the same bed."

I tried not to stop the car. He's right, if my parents come in the morning and see us sleeping in different beds they're going to get suspicious. Every time I think I can get rid of Randy something happens.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly's POV

I woke up from footsteps. Then I heard my parents talking. I quickly cuddled up next to Randy by putting my head on his chest then I closed my eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" Said my mom.

"Why isn't Randy wearing a shirt? He better not have tried anything last night." Said my dad. "I still don't agree with letting them stay here."

"Paul, relax. Kelly is 25, Randy is 27, they're serious, this is a good way for them to have some privacy." She said.

"They don't need privacy. That's why we're here." Said Paul.

I could imagine my mom rolling her eyes.

"You have to stop being so protective of her, besides we did way worse stuff then they did to get some privacy." Said my mom.

Okay, ew. That's gross, I don't want to hear this.

"Oh yeah we did, you sneaking into my room at night or me going to your office for meetings." Said my dad.

My mom laughed. "Those were fun."

Okay, can they like stop?

"Come Steph, it's 9am, they're not awake, lets go back to our room so we can get some sleep." Said my dad.

"Okay Paul."

I heard the door creak.

"Don't close their door!" Said my dad.

"Oh come on Paul. It's for they don't hear us, they need some privacy ." Said my mom.

My mom shut the door. I was about to roll off of him but I felt Randy's arm around my waist, keeping me close. I tried to take his hands off but it wasn't working. I tried moving a bit but I felt Randy stir a bit.

"Kelly go to sleep." He muttered in a raspy voice.

"It's either you let go of my waist or you're staying up." I said.

I looked up and saw Randy slowly open his eyes.

"Looks like I'm staying up." He said sleepily with a smirk.

I laughed but I then started to close my eyes. I'm so tired.

"Just go back to sleep." Said Randy.

And that's what I did, with Randy's arm still firmly wrapped around my waist.

Randy's POV Elimination Chamber

I wrapped my arm around Kelly's waist. John, Kelly and I were waiting till it was time to go in.

"Do you two get nervous at all for matches?" Asked Kelly.

"Kells, Randy and I have fought each other so many times that it doesn't even matter anymore." Said John.

"That's true." I laughed.

"Cena, you're up!" Said Erin.

John nodded then his theme music hit.

I kissed Kelly's cheek. "Are you nervous?"

Kelly shook her head. "Not at all."

"Almost time guys." Said Erin.

I took her hand and soon we walked out. I don't know but since we've been staying together in Kelly's house I've felt more attractive to her. We're spending all day together, talking, watching movies, her showing me her hometown, we never get a break from each other. I've been waiting till today to kiss her cause I've been wanting to kiss her, today is the best excuse.

Before I walked up the steps, I put my hands on her waist pulling her close, while she put her hand on my cheek, I leaned down and have her a sweet kiss. I heard the fans cheering but this kiss wasn't for them, it was for me. She's just so perfect. I slowly pulled back.

"Good luck." She smiled.

"Thanks baby." I said.

I walked into the ring, as Kelly stayed at ringside. Soon my music went off, then bell rang and our match began.

Kelly's POV

John just delivered the attitude adjustment to Randy. I cheered Randy on, and Randy kicked out. I continued watching.

These past few days with Randy have been amazing. After that kiss we shared earlier I started to get more attractive to him. Randy is something else, he's amazing.

I watched the match and soon, Randy delivered an RKO. Randy pinned John and after three seconds, Randy won. I smiled as I got into the ring. The referee handed Randy the title and lifted Randy's hand.

Randy turned around to me.

"Congratulations Randy." I said as I put my hands on the back of his head.

"Thanks sweetheart." Said Randy.

Just as plan I went to walk past him to get out of the ring but Randy grabbed my hand spun me around, he threw his title down and pulled me into a kiss, wrapping both of his arms around my waist. I put my hands on the back of his head. The fans were going crazy. This was a really heated kiss full of passion, soon I pulled back unwillingly.

We looked at the each in the eyes and we both had one thing in common, we wanted more.

Randy's POV

Kelly was pulling up into the driveway. Kelly and I barely spoke, honesty I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we shared in the ring, I want more.

Kelly tuned off the car. I put my hand on her thigh startling her.

"Randy, what are you doing?" She asked.

I just smiled at her. I took my hand off her thigh and got out of the car. I walked in front of the car, I saw Kelly, she looked confused. I want her. Right now.

Kelly was looking in her purse for something and I opened the door for her.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"My phone, I thought I forgot it in the arena but it's here." Kelly got out and I closed the door behind her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I smiled and walked behind her as she unlocked the door and we walked in.

"God I hate heels." She said as she took off her shoes.

"Come on let's go to the couch and watch a movie." I said.

Every night we've been watching a movie and every night we cuddle. I really want her right now but I know I can't do anything.

"I'll get us a glass of wine." Said Kelly. "You pick the movie."

I nodded and walked to their excellent movie selection.

I decided to go with Star Wars a New Hope. I sat on the couch and waited for Kelly. Soon she came in with two wine glasses.

"Here you go." Said Kelly as she handed me my glass.

"Thank you beautiful." I said. I put my glass on the table text to me and then I took Kelly's hand and pulled her right on my lap.

"Randy!" She squealed. "You almost made me spill my drink."

"Almost, now get comfortable, the movie is about to play." I said.

Kelly put her back against the arm rest and had her glass in her hands. I put my arm on the arm rest and I place my other hand on her thigh. For two people who aren't dating we sure do cuddle a lot.


End file.
